Everythings Going Great,Well Not Exactly
by NewMrs.Edward Cullen
Summary: Yumi and Ulrich fic full summary inside and pairings...ok this one is discontinued till i finish WCGW
1. summary

hey guys i am going to attempt to write a really good story i think my writing has improved since my first fic and i just had this really good idea for a story.although i might ruin it.but i will jave a bunch of ocs that u can borrow anytime without asking.

Summary

PAIRINGS-Ulrich and Yumi,Jeremie and Aelita,Odd and Aelita,Odd and Karis,William and Sissi,Theo and Emily,Hiroki and Milly,Tamiaya and Bradley,Angel and Ryan.Ashley and Stone,Shelby and Brandon

OCS-Ashley,Shelby,Angel(these Characters r based on me and my 2 best friends)Karis,Bradley,Ryan,Stone,and Brandon

ok...so one day ulrich gets a scholarship to go to america to play for a college for soccer.he likes yumi and he doesnt want to leave her behind but she makes him leave.when he gets there hes to busy thinking about her when hes playing soccer that he doesnt notice a girl taking pics of him doing his best tricks,she sends them to a modeling ageency and they want him to model.he accecpts.then he becomes americas best model so everyone loves him while yumi sits at home crying because she lost him cause she loves him ALOT.he was doin the same thing so he takes vacation and goes to france to see her,he gets there and all his friends are happy to see him especially yumi.they decided to make a band him and yumi bein the singers.odd has a sister who owns a recording studio so they play around and record some stuff and accidently leave the tape on the counter so when his sister came in she mailed it to a company and they loved it they call her and tell her.so well he gang becomes a band and guess who gets even more popular.ya u guessed ulrich hes now best soccer player in the world (literatly)one of the bext singers in the world along with yumi,and the hottest model in the world,what more could go right? well then him and yumi get accepted to play in movies.this brings them closer so they get engaged and then have children.This is goin to be a story with ALOT of things that are happy there arre only goin to be about 2 depressing moments so it might cheer some ppl up

Well i think it might be better then it sounds so...lol i cant put everything in a sumary


	2. CHP1Nervous

Authors note plz read

ok ppl as u can see im starting a new story i kinda needed a brake from the other one and i wanted a new fresh idea.i will warn u of the couples before i start the chapter but I AM WARNING U NOW THAT there might be gay couples ok MIGHT though and if they r they will not be of those in the lyoko gang it will be the 2 i hate the most so i like to toture them.ok well heres my new ff plz enjoy the story with some popcorn :) flames accepted!!!!!!i take them as suggestiions of needed approvment so i accept flames

-angel

p.s sry if i get a little lazy and dont put some capitals its like 9 pm and im planning on to finish typing all that i have to type, reading some other ffs chat and writing more of my story so i might get off task so i am VERY sry

Ulrich & Yumi-what r our lines?

Me- uh guys this is a story not a play

Ulrich&Yumi-o..heh

Me- ok since ur here do the disclaimer

U&Y-k...angel doesnt own cl or the characters.plz dont sue her we like her!!!we want her to own us cause i mean look at what we become in her story we r top...

Me-(puts hand on Ulrich and Yumis mouth)um remember they havent read the story yet??? and thx i might own cl someday but...right now i dont :(

PAIRINGS-Ulrich and Yumi

Everythings Going Great

CHP 1-Nervous

Ulrichs diray

May 1,2008

Dear Diary,

Today I finaly asked Yumi out!!She said yes and KISSED ME!!!I kinda squealed in delight on the insid ebut on the outside i just stood frozen like an idiot.Im so exicted about our date tonight.Well got to go figure out what to wear.

Ulrich Stern

"Ok,what should I wear?THIS...no!Aha no...no..no"I said as Odd walked in with a smirk on his face.

"Having trouble picking out clothes?"

"Um...heh heh is it that obvious?"

"Ya you got it bad man very bad,do you want some help?"

"How"I asked scared.

He chuckled a little."SHOPPING DUH"

"Just dont ruion my reputation,understood?"

"UNDERSTOOD"He shouted in a scary happy tone and grabbed my arm practically ripping it off as he started to pull me out the door.He pulled me till we got to tomy new car.

"dude, howd ya get a lamberginie?"He asked shocked.

"I saved up unlike somone I actually thought about buying a car instead of buying video games,and snacks."I said rolling my eyes.

"HEY,I need video games to stay sane and I need to eat ok?"He said in his defense

"Ok,whatever get in"I said taking the drivers seat.

"Can I drive?"

"NO!!!"I shouted."Why the hell do you think that Id let you drive my brand new car and especially with me in it?"I asked.

"Please I wont wreck"He promised.

"Odd,Ive known you fro 6 years and I know you enough to know that you wil wreck it"I said.

"I passed my drivers test and Ive got a drivers lisence.If you dont think I can drive then why would I have a drivers lisence?"He asked me trying to be smart but I had expected those exact words.

"Odd,the only reason you passed your drivers test was because the drivering instructer didnt think he would live if you took another test with him."I retorted stariting the car and taking off to the mall.

Yumis POV

Yumi went to her closet and brought out a blue jean mini skitwith white leggings,a brown and pink stripe shirt,a blue jean jacket, and some high hills.(ok so i couldnt think here so just picture her in somthing similar k)She left her room and went to take a shower.

With the Boys

"ok now lets see if i can work up a master piece,i need peace and quiet,so Ulrich go to the dressing rooms."Odd said

"But,,,,"Ulrich started but Odd interupted.

"NO BUTS GO!"He shouted getting a few peoples attentions.

"ok,fine ill go."Ulrich said goin to the dressing rooms.

With Odd 1 hour later

"Ok.."Odd thought.

"YES I HAVE MADE A MASTER PIECE"Odd shouted getting a stare from everyone at the store."HEH,um i think ill go now..BYE"He said slipping to the dressing room acting innoccent.

"Here"Odd said throwing the clothed over there dressing room door Ulrich was in.

"Why did ya shout?"

"heh uhh o looky there um cute girl 101 BYE."Odd said avoiding the question and walking towards a girl.

"hi"Odd said

"back off creep"she responded.

"aw man"Odd pouted going back towards the dressing rooms just as Ulrich made his way out to look in the mirror.

"wow Odd im impressed i actualy like it."He said seeing Odd in the mirror.

"Why thank you i always knew i could pick out awesome clothes.Actually i think im about to cry cause i made such a good piece please may i have a moment"Odd said wiping invisible tears.Ulrich just rolled his eyes at the comments.

"ok Odd thats enough so lets go and pay for this and get going i have a hour til i have to get dressed.

yumis house 1 hour later

Yumi was getting exited it was 6:59 and Ulrich would be here any minute.Just as the clock stuck 7 there was a knock on the door.

"hes here"Yumi said checking over herself and ran to the door.'He looks so hot in that outfit'yumi thought.

"um hi yumi."Ulrich said nervously and smiling the best smile for the one he loved.'shes so beautiful'he thought.

"hi"

"um do you want to go now?"

"sure bye mom,dad"she said rushing out the door taking ulrichs arm and walking down the side walk.

"um yumi actualy we have to go this way"he gestured to the other way"were not walking"he said because she looked lost but now she looked even more confused.

"but you dont have a car do you?"

"as of at 8 am i have had a car"he replied

"oh"

"come on"he pulled her the other way.

They walked for about 2 minutes till they came up to a mustang.Yumi looked at Ulrich questionally,He dhook his head and gestured to a lamberginie in the corner.

"How could you afford that?"she asked amazed.

"I saved and i have a job.well that and im not a pig."they laughed.a"and i promised myself onece i get a date with the girl i loved then thats when id buy it"he said and blushed.

Yumis POV

'wait hes blushing does that mean that girl is..'i thought but was cut off by his soft voice.

"so are you ready to go?"he asked and gave me a smile that melted my heart.

"ok"i replied.

in the car

"so where are we going?"i asked turning to face him.

""youll see"he said.man how many times is he goin to smile at me?

"why are you smiling so much?"

"because im taking the girl of ny dreams on a date."he said.'well you might want to stop unless you want to crash cause if you dont stop ill start making out with you.'

' i mentaly said as we parked in front of "The Fleur-de-Lis"restaurant.(A/N i dont know if thats a real restaurant but it mean flower of the lily in french.i thought it was apropriate becaus ethey live in france)

"Um Ulrich are you sure were in the right place?"i asked

"Hmm ...Yep"he replied happily.

"Ulrich i cant let you take me here its too expensive"i pleaded.

"its ok Yumi i want to take you here.I want to spend money on you.I dont care how much it costs."Ulrich said gettin out of the car coming over to the passengers seat and takeing my hand helping me out."Come on"he said softly.

"Fine,you win."i said then mentally added 'only cause you want to and you look so happy if i was with anyone else i wouldnt let them and i wouldnt care if i made them angry but since its you i dont want to make you sad cause you look cute smiling'with that mentally added they walkd into the restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ok so how do u like it?plz tell me.well while ur waiting on my next chappie u could play a game called go

RULES

press the little purple Go button when i say go

k lets play

3...2...1...GO


	3. CHP 2 Sweet Dreams

hey ppl whats up heres chp2 of my new fanfic hope ya like it

Disclaimer-i do not own code lyoko

CHP 2-Sweet Dreams

Yes lot's,I'm glad you asked me out."She said but then immedeintly put her hand on her mouth,blushing.:Wait ,does that mean she likes me?'my heart flutteed at the thought and as smile as big as it can get was on my face,I quickly sat down and kissed her lightly on the lips.She didn't return the gesture so I stopped to look at her right after her moment of shock.

"Um...s-sorry"I sluttered

"It's ok,want to try again?"She asked and blushed.

"Uh...Uh Uh"I couldn't say anything else cause a pair of soft lips otuched mine.

I managed to kiss back and my heart felt good,I've never feltthis good,but hten she pulled away.We started to eat in a comfortable silence,We quickly finished,and headed out the door hand in hand.

Inside the car-Normal POV.

"So do you want to go walking in the park or do you want me to take you home?"Ulrich asked

"Why would i want to go home?"She asked smiling

"I don't know,to get away from me cause I know you think I'm horrible."He answered smiling getting the joke.

She giggled

So i thought a yes-to the park?

She nodded

10 minutes lator in the park Odd'sOV

I saw Yumi and Ulrich walking hand in hand to his favorite tree .I smiled.'Yes finally they are together,I thought.I took some pictures then headed back to the dorms.

Yumi and Ulrich Yumi's POV

Me & Ulrich were sitting in front of his favorite tree.His arm was wrapped around my wait and my head was snuggled into his chest.It was cold out but when I was in his arms i was always warm.

"Comfy"He asked.

"Very" I replied.I don't remember much more cause I fell into a dreamy sleep

Ulrich POV

I watched as Yumi driffted off to sleep.She looked so beautiful and peaceful so I decided to carry her back to the car.I gently picked her up & walked toward the car.I carefuly put her in the back seat and drove off. When i got to Yumi's house I took her key out of her coat andput Yumi carefully on my shoulder:The lights were off so I thought everyone was asleep.I quickly opened the door and took Yumi off my shoulder carrying her bridal style to her room.I gently layed her down on her bed ,tucked her in,and kissed her cheeck'She looks so beautiful'My last thought before walking out of her room and bumping into someone.

'Oh Sorry.Mrs.Ishiyama" I said.

"It's ok,and thanks for carrying her back."She said.

"Oh it's no problem,she is very light"I said smiling making her laugh.

"OK well i should get going before Jim goes and checks dorms,Bye Mrs. Ishiyama."

"Oh please,call me Wyoma and ok Bye.

Oh and Ulrich"

"Yes?"

"Fill free to take my daughter out any time.The other guys she's dated looked at her like hungry animals but you look at her with love and care.I like you and i hope she keeps you close"She said with a smile.

Thank you Mrs...i mean Wyoma"I smiled and left.

Normal POV

Ulrich got back to his dorm and driffted off to sleep filled with dreams of Yumi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

hey hope ya like it i already have chp 3 wrote i just need to type it after i get the nect chapter off my other story put up ill type it.

bye and plz review

-angel


	4. Chp 3GREAT Everyone Knows

chpt.3-Everythings Going Great,Well Mostly

"Hey Yumi"Ulrich said.

"Hey,um how did I get home last night?I fell asleep in the woods and I woke up in my bed." She asked.

"Oh I carried to the car,took your key from your jacket,and carried you to your room."He said it like it was nothing.

"But I'm too heavy!"She exclaimed.

"Yumi,Odd's heavier than you I could carry two of you easily.Heck Jermie could probobly carry you."Ulrich said laughing.

"Whatever,you could have woke me up."

"Well you looked so beautiful and peaceful so I didn't want to wake you."Yumi blushed as red as you could get.

"Thanks"

"Well,we got 3 minutes till class,come on I'll walk ya."Ulrich said taking her hand and heading toward her class.

"Ok"

"So how'd you sleep?"He asked.

"I slept great,you?"She answered.

"Me too"

"Well here we are"He said giving her hand a kiss then her cheek.She smiled and looked down.

"Love ya see ya after class"He said.

"Love you too"With that he turned to run to his class.

Yumi walked into her classroom to find eveyone by the door easedropping on her and Ulrich.Everyone started whistling.

"Kadics new cutest couple YUMI AND ULRICH"A few more whistles.Yumi blushed real hard.

"Guys"

"Come on we all knew it was coming."

The teacher walked in"Class settle down"

"HOW CAN WE SETTLE DOWN WHEN WE JUST FOUND OUT YUMI AND ULRICH ARE GOING OUT?"A girl named Taniesha screamed.

"SHUTUP TANIESHA"Yumi schreeched furiously.

"OH MY GOSH!I've been waiting for this moment every since they've been friends.We're skipping class today in celebration!"The teacher squealed.

"You know what were going shopping your assignment today is to buy two outfits for Yumi come on!"The teacher said skipping out the door.Yumi slapped her forehead.

Out in the hallway

"Yumi is going out with Ulrich"Odd screamed running toward the office before Ulrich could stop him.He ran into the principals office and pushed the intercome button.

"Attention everyone I have a important announcment..."there was a dramatic pause.

"Ulrich and Yumi are going out...Ahh..."

"Odd what the heck that's personal"Ulrich screamed.

"Uh thank you,you can go back to...Ahhh..."Odd screamed pressing the button again.

"We didn't want everyone to know"Ulrich screamed.

"Oh no"Yumi thought"ODD YOUR DEAD"She screamed loud enough for him to hear her across the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me-Oh boy odd's in trouble

Odd-plz let me live

Me-I might

Odd-PLZ

Me-Review

Odd-What abou...(Angel sticks bomb in mouth and threatens)

Me-Ok thats gone now review

-Angel


	5. Chp 4

Everythings gone great,well mostly chp.4

Odd was running for his life around the forest.Yumi and Ulrich were right on his tail and he knew if he slowed down for even a second he wouldn't live to see another day,he was positive of that.

"Odd when we catch you.your dead.You'll wake up tomorrow in the hospital."Ulrich shouted,Odd looked back and didn't see the root sticking up.He fell with a 'bang' and Ulrich jumped on him,making it so he couldn't move.

"Odd what the heck were you thinking?"

"That if you two are going out then you might wanna just let everyone know your unavailible"Odd said putting an innocent smile on.Ulrich looked at Yumi and sighed letting Odd get up.

"You are so lucky that's a good reason"Ulrich said walking back to school with Yumi,an arm wrapped around her waste.They walked out of the forest to find the whole school waiting for them.

"Kiss her...Kiss her..."Kiss her"They chanted,Ulrich looked at Yumi and she smiled.He leaned in and gave her a small but passionate kiss.Everyone started clapping and hooting and hollering while they smiled at each other.

"Let's ditch school"She whispered

"Ok"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ok i know it's short but I think a couple of these chapters will be short.Thanks for reading!

-Angel


	6. Chp 5ice cream

Everythings Going Great,Well Mostly Chp.-5 Ice Cream

"So where do you wanna go?"Ulrich asked as they were walking down the street hand in hand.

"I don't know where do you want to go?"

"Any where you are"

"If that all your gonna say then we can go get ice cream"She said pulling him into the ice cream place,and into the line.

"Let's split a banana split"

"Ok"

"One banana split please"Ulrich told the cashier.

"That will be $2.49"She said giving it to him."

"Here,Keep the change."

"Thank you come again"She said as they went out the door.

"You wanna go to the park?"he asked.

"Yeah"She replied happily.He laughed.

"What's so funny?"she asked dipping her finger in the whip cream and dabbing it on his nose,giggling.

"You didn't"He growled plawfully.

"Oh yes I did."

"Your going down"He said with a smirk.She squealed and ran towards the park.He ran after her.All the adults just watched and smirked.

"Young Love"A woman said just as Ulrich caught Yumi by the waiste and swung her around.They didn't care that almost everyone in town was watching.They were in their own little world.No one but them existed in that world.They couldn't see or hear anyone else but each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CUTE!LOL...Well tell me if you like it!Right now I would like to give a special thanks to my typer.

THANK YOU TANIESHA

-Angel


End file.
